


Alpha Dogs

by Ribby



Series: Giving In, Not Giving Up [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both alpha dogs--who's going to surrender first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edoraslass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/gifts).



> A belated birthday fic for [**edoraslass**](http://edoraslass.livejournal.com/).

  
Gambit enjoyed sparring with Wolverine more than anyone--he had a longer reach, but Wolverine was faster; he was more agile, but Wolverine was stronger. They balanced reasonably well.

This particular spar seemed to be at a stalemate--they'd both taken a beating, but were still moving. Gambit, noticing a hesitation as Wolverine moved, aimed to exploit that as he flipped--and found himself hurtling towards the wall, fetching up hard against it.

When his vision cleared, Wolverine was crouched over him. "Yer dead, Cajun."

"Oui, mon brave." Remy had no idea where the movement came from--some dark racial memory, perhaps, of predators and prey--but he tipped his head back, exposing his throat. Logan hesitated for a moment, then, with a growl deep in his throat, leaned forward and gently, but firmly, set his teeth at Remy's exposed throat.

Neither of them expected the almost electric shock that went through them both... and sent them both to thinking.

Weeks later, they were sparring again, and in the ensuing time, Gambit had made a careful study of Wolverine's weak spots--not that there were many. As usual, he'd lost more than he'd won; but this time, he was going to win.

Finally, he saw it--Wolverine was leaving his left side open just a bit, but enough for what Remy had in mind. Feinting with a card, he had Wolverine just where he wanted him--and slammed into his weak side just at that precise moment.

Wolverine's vision cleared quickly, to find Gambit crouched over him, bo-staff at his throat. "Your turn, Logan. Y' yield?" He growled, but more for show than anything. "Lucky, Cajun, that's all."

"Not gonna ask again, Logan. Yield, or no?"

A beat, two, and then Wolverine relaxed, tipping his head back in exact mimicry of Remy, weeks ago. "Yeah, I yield."

The Cajun's grin was nearly a match for his feral one. And, Logan discovered, Remy had teeth, as he set them against Wolverine's throat, and bit. Lightly, but enough to make his point.

"Two alpha dogs, we are, neh? Maybe it's time to let someone else worry, Logan."

"You offering, Cajun?"

"If you're taking, I'm offering."

"Let me up, then."

One more light press of teeth, and Remy slowly backed up. Wolverine rose and shook himself, then flashed his own grin. "Well, what're you waiting for, Cajun? We don't have all night, you know?"

Their laughter followed them back into the depths of the mansion--which, thankfully for the rest of the dwellers that night, had good soundproofing.  



End file.
